


Hold It In Or Let It Out

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Gen, Humiliation, NSFW, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been waiting for this movie, but now even his bladder gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It In Or Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my friend who really loves Karkat and has a little kink of this haha. I hope I did this justice.

Karkat was watching a new movie he bought, he waited for three hours in a loud line of girls for this goddamn movie and it was completely worth it. He had waited for five whole months for this baby to come out, he almost went into a frenzy when he saw the trailer, getting teased by John and Douche Strider for it too but he didn’t care because now he has this awesome movie and he will be undisturbed by them. They were out being dorks and going to the arcade for an ironic purpose apparently, so it was the perfect time for Karkat to finally sit down and relax.

The movie was living up to its trailer; it was all about the drama of a guy having red feelings for his moirail but his moirail is red for her kismeisis and the kismeisis has already got a matesprit. It was super interesting and Karkat was well preparing for everything that was to come. 

He had an extra large bowl of popcorn and a large drink to sip on for the long hours of the movie; and boy was it going to be long, it was apparently going to be four hours of romantic feelings which was perfect for the troll because it would mean he wouldn’t be disturbed for most of the afternoon.

The movie was pretty awesome, starting off with some comedy to lighten up the mood before diving straight into deep plot of feelings, the main actor was fairly attractive and it made Karkat think of someone in mind. He glugged down his juice happily, munching away at the popcorn on the edge of his seat as a plot twist appears. 

His bladder gave a little twinge but he ignored it; he was used to holding in because he would usually go on movie marathons and going to the toilet was too much of an annoyance to pay attention to. But as time went on, the throbbing in his bladder got harder to ignore, Karkat rocked back and forth a little on the sofa, keeping his mind on the romance and not the need to just get up and go down the hall for a much needed leak. 

Karkat saw there was still an hour left and let out a groan of frustration; he couldn’t wait that long but he didn’t want to stop watching the movie; it was just getting good dammit! They were just about to know what happened to the father and how the boyfriend felt about the girl and it truly was a beautiful movie, Karkat was near tears. Okay maybe the tears weren’t just from the movie, his bladder and lower stomach were seriously starting to hurt, cramped by the amount of pressure Karkat was putting on it by trying to hold back the urge to let it all out on the sofa. 

He attempted to stand up to try and ease the pressure while keeping his attention on the screen but the pang that shot through his abdomen was so intense that he let out an alarmed squawk as his hand flew to his crotch, squeezing. His mind was overrun by the need to piss now; he didn’t know what was going on anymore in the movie so he gave up, edging his way down the hall to the safe haven of his bathroom. 

Fucking hell he couldn’t move that far, the toilet was at the end of the hall and he could barely move, every time he did there was a slosh in his bladder. The gates opened a little and the troll clenched his hands more into his crotch as a small amount of piss escaped, wetting his underwear but not showing through his trousers. Karkat was near crying by the time he got halfway down the hall, red tears were running down his cheeks as he knew the only ending to this was to let go now and it would all be over so he could get back to his plot twisting movie he had wanted to watch so bad. 

He could suck it up, he was a big troll, things like this happened to everyone all the time. Leaning against the wall, he kneaded his crotch a little to ease the pain as he thought about who would find out. John wouldn’t because he was that dumb he could never figure it out, Dave might but it was unlikely. That did it then, he would do it right here and then get towels to clean up and he would never breathe a word of this to anyone.

Karkat breathed shakily as he let go of his crotch, trying to let down all the walls in his mind that told him he should hold it in and wait until he got to the bathroom. He dropped all the thoughts about his potty training when he was a wriggler and he just let it go. The flood gates opened up fully and Karkat felt a rushing release of hot urine soak his underwear, seeping through to his trousers and running down his thighs and legs. 

The stream was so thick and warm; the troll felt a shudder go down his spine. The release was like an orgasm, it felt so good to let go, the hissing noise of his piss being heard loud and clear but it didn’t bother him, in fact it sent a jolt to his lower stomach, the heat of arousal climbing as the stream didn’t fade. 

There was a puddle forming at Karkat’s feet, pooling around the floor boards and he was so glad he didn’t have carpet because that would leave a hell of a big stain, holy shit. His trousers and underwear on the other hand would have to be burned, they were painted with red urine, even if he did get the stain out, they would still smell of piss forever more. His bladder was slowly emptying and Karkat gripped the wall for leverage because it was just too good now, he was actually getting turned on by pissing himself. 

He knew that there was a kink for this but he didn’t think he would have it, heck, he didn’t even know if he had any kink at all but fuck his luck he had one of the weird ones. He wasn’t going to complain if it felt this good though; the rush of urine against his pisshole was heavenly, blood filling the area making it swell and pulse with arousal. Soon the flow died out and the last trickle was squeezed out and dripped into the now cooling clothes. 

He felt sticky and smelt and ugh he needed a shower and he needed to burn these and holy fuck he needed to rub one out. First things first, let’s pause that movie.


End file.
